


“The Only One You Need”

by orphan_account



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bad Ending, Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, But no real incest just one sided feelings, Jim does not appreciate his bro’s extreme affection, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Original Character - Freeform, Other, Sad, Sibling Incest, Twins, Yandere, fan character, twisted relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 18:32:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In this AU, Jim Hawkins has a twin brother, Jack.The day their father leaves, Jack silently bows to himself that he will protect Jim at all costs, even if it leads to consequences. Jim, however, is entirely oblivious until his dear brother finally snaps...





	1. Childhood

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where Jim has a twin, and said twin has a twisted affection towards him. This means one-sided incest, but only expressed through words and non-sexual actions. Please be warned!
> 
> If you wanted “actual” incest/sexual themes then this ain’t it, chief.

It was thundering that night. Jim quietly reading his favorite hologram book, the one with the spacers and the planet with treasures unimaginable to the everyday folk. Jack sat idly by, every once in a while nudging his brother to close the book and get to sleep before their mother was to interrupt. 

“Jim! Hush!” Jack pleaded, but to his dismay Jim silently ignored and just nudge back. Sarah was fully aware of her sons being awake, and she silently stepped into the room startling the two.

“Alright, I know how much you love it but it’s time for bed and for the book to be put down,” Sarah mocking scolded. “But mo—m!” Jim cried, getting a laugh out of his mother. “Okay, but only to the next chapter, m’kay?” 

Jack and Jim both scooted out of the way so that their mother could sit between them and listen along to the narration of the epic story. Ooh’s and aah’s proceeded with each dramatic sentence being spilled from the book, exciting Jim much, much, more than Jack. The chapter ended and Sarah places the book on the night-stand, ushering her boys to get some sleep.

Jim, instead, crawled onto the headboard, jumping off pretending to fly onto his bed, causing his twin to bounce near off the mattress. “Jim! Be careful! It’s time you both, and I, get some rest.” Jim hesitantly crawled under the covers joining his brother, getting tucked in and a soft coo from their mother, also gaining a kiss on each of their foreheads before snuggling up into the warmth.

Sarah stood in the doorway, looking lovingly at her sons who she treasured dearly. “Goodnight,” She said with warmth, getting an equally as loving response from her twins. Jack rolled over and sat up slightly, pointing at his brother who was pretending to sleep, mouthing to his mother “He’s just pretending!” Sarah nodded and rolled her eyes, blowing a kiss and shutting the door. 

Almost as soon as their mother’s footsteps were out of earshot, Jim shot up and grabbed the book, opening it once again. “Ji–m...” Jack groaned next to him, “-can’t you read it tomorrow?” Jim giggled, yet again ignoring his brother’s protest and shining the flashlight into his sleepy face. “Goodnight!” Jim mocked, getting his butt shoved by a small foot attempting to kick him off the bed, which nearly succeeded in doing so. 

“G’nugt...” Jack said groggily, already falling asleep even with the distractions.


	2. The Vow

The morning was damp, not so humid that you couldn’t breath, but enough to make anyone uncomfortable with the heat that accompanied. The Etherium wasn’t visble from the fog and clouds surrounding, it was a gross but livable day.

Jim, a careless preteen, woke up to the sound of a door slamming and thick footsteps moving outside his window. Soon his brother followed his actions, waking up startled knowing something was probably wrong. Jim leapt from the bed, darting out of the boy’s bedroom and down the hall, he nearly tripped down the stairs before spotting his mother and dashing out the door.

His father, his everything, walking away towards a ship he knew all too well. Jim chase after him, stumbling on the dirt below him and falling down the steps to the board-walk to the ship. Having his hands scraped, he still kept on going. Before he could even tell his father to wait he was off, Jim nearly falling and having to catch himself on a post beside him.

Devastation struck Jack as he watched the scene from the bottom of the stairs. Sarah sitting at the dining table, head in hands and very clearly crying in utter disappointment and fear for her sons reactions. Jack slowly made his way towards the door, eyes watering all the while. He made his way outside slowly, spotting Jim standing frozen still, hanging dangerously from the stump next to him. Jack quickened his pace and stopped behind his brother, who turned around to face him.

“He’s...” Jim barely started the sentence, let alone finished it, before bursting into a fit of hysterical tears and sobs. Jack was silent, grabbing his brother and holding him tight in his arms, looking on as the ship was a speck flying in the distance and quickly being engulfed by the fog around them. Jim clung to his brother as if he were the only thing keeping him from jumping off the edge just behind them, and perhaps he truly was. Jack patted his brother’s head, silently signaling that they should return to the house and comfort their mother.

Once the pair had made it, Jack still emotionally stable, Jim slid down in the doorway and continued his hysterics. Jack wanted to grab him and help him up but decided it was better to let him grieve. “M-mom...?” Jack whispered, hesitant to actually alert his mother. Sarah looked up anyways, face red and eyes bloodshot. She motioned for him to come to her, which he obliged, getting caught in a tight embrace having yet another pair of eyes sob into his shoulders. 

He didn’t know how to feel, all he knew was that, while both his beloved mother and brothers eyes were wet, his were dry. Sure, they were blurry from a small easing of tears, but none fell down his face until he forced himself to think of his brother’s hysterical state. Jack soon joined his family in the waterworks, the house filled with melancholy and utter disappointment. Not one of them felt like stopping this anytime soon, and they knew, while unhealthy, that they would all feel better after a few hours of sobbing and crying away a flood in the house.


End file.
